


Won't You Take Me Down

by NidoranDuran



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Knotting, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Porn Video, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 05:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Stumbling on a back-lot stage in Pokestar Studios, Rosa finds Hilda starring in a debaucherous porno movie with Pokemon, and her attempt to confront her friend about what she saw sees her getting pulled down a corruptive path into dubious interspecies stardom herself. Anonymous commission.





	Won't You Take Me Down

Wandering around the lot of Pokestar Studios and just exploring the place on the whole, Rosa found herself on an odd set way at the back of the lot that she'd never noticed before. She didn't think there was much weird about wandering about and deciding to peer in--after her last shoot she was told she could hang about whenever, and there was no guard or signage to keep her out. She didn't think anything at all of the idea of peering in on a shoot and seeing what was going on, but she came to those decisions not having even the slightest idea just what she was about to stumble in on.

"All of these cocks taste so good," crooned a familiar voice, one that made Rose blush and tense up before she'd even turned the corner and caught sight of what was happening. That was Hilda. Rosa's idol. The cool, kick ass tomboy trainer who had carved a path that Rosa on her own journey had been happy to follow in the footsteps off. Why was she saying something about cocks in a... No. No, this couldn't be a porn shoot, could it? Pokestar Studios surely didn't do anything like this. Peering the corner, she was ready for some obtuse humour to be the answer she received, but what she found was even worse than the baseline expectation she'd gone in half-cocked with.

Down on her knees, Hilda was dressed up as the Elite Four member Shauntal, wearing a purple dress, tights, a big pluming collar, glasses, and a purple bob wig. A big hole had been torn over her chest to expose her breasts, which received a hard, firm groping by the wooden arm of a Phantump floating about around her. Surrounding the cosplayer were several Ghost type Pokemon, all with their cocks out and shoved into her face, pressing forward firmly and imposing upon her a very firm kind of will, one that would have been absolutely wrong and indecent if not for the fact that Hilda seemed unbelievably into it, pushing forward and nuzzling her face against the dicks as her hands reached out to grasp two of them.

"Ghost cock tastes better than anything else in this world," Hilda moaned, mouth opening wide as she pushed her head into the lap of a Decidueye standing stoically in front of her. She slurped his cock right down, staring up at him hotly as her head moved in steady back and forth motions, adoring the thick shaft with her mouth and letting the raw, vulgar show of pleasure draw eager groans from the Pokemon she fellated. His hand gripped her wig, making the hair shift for a moment in a way that sent the hair lopsided.

"Cut!" called a voice, a man sitting in a chair sighing as he waved his hand. "Someone fix her wig, please." A production assistant quickly rushed over to try and straighten out the wig again as he leaned back. "We're going to take it from Shauntal getting back onto her knees again." Hilda leaned her head back and sighed, letting go of the cocks as the production assistant then proceeded to bring a towel over to wipe dry the Pokemons' cocks, removing any trace of saliva from them. She didn't look particularly enthused about this task, but she did it all the same, stepping off quickly and clearing the frame. Hilda looked impatiently around as she waited for things to get moving again, the Pokemon all relaxing for a moment.

Rosa hid herself behind a corner, watching her friend kneel there surrounded by Pokemon dicks. None of this made much sense at all to Rosa. Why was Hilda doing porn? With Pokemon no less? Why was this happening in a Pokestar Studios stage? What did any of this mean? The possibilities and implications felt almost entirely beyond Rosa as she watched on in curious panic, having no idea how to address any of what she was seeing.

"Action!" called the director, and everyone stiffened back up again.

Hilda went back into the routine again, licking her lips as she marveled at the big dicks before her again. "If the only way to earn your respect as your trainer is to allow you to use my mouth... Then I suppose I have no other choice. I beg of you all! Fuck my mouth, use me together. I'll be your whore, if it means you'll be my team." She did her best Shauntal impression in the process, overblown and dramatic, few better at carrying herself with such grandeur than the author herself. "I implore you, experience me thoroughly, and learn why I am worthy of your respect!"

Hands seized Hilda's head as a Haunter shoved greedily forward, pushing into her mouth and forcing himself down her throat, a feverish humping of her face making Hilda choke loudly on an oversized purple ghost cock. Her body wriggled under the heat and excitement she felt gripping her, as deep and relentless strokes plunged the Pokemon's shaft down her throat. All before Rosa's shocked, scandalized eyes. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, couldn't process the idea that this was all really happening even as it played out in brilliant, real time before her.

Rosa found herself frozen in place with shock as she watched the Haunter facefuck her friend, rocking her head back and forth to keep her choking his cock down for a few brutal and harsh seconds of rapid oral indulgence. Hilda looked like she was having a blast, hands squeezing at the hem of her dress as she took this all on and let him violate her mouth. When finally he pulled back, Hilda gasped with excitement, panting for breath another cock forced its way into her mouth. A Sableye this time, clutching her head tightly and humping her face with a startlingly hefty cock that forced itself right down her gullet all over again. Hilda took this facefucking like a champ too, moaning around it as her hands drifted further down, beginning to caress her thighs as she remained dutifully in place and let them have their way with her thoroughly.

Sableye pulled back, and Hilda repeated the line Rosa had been drawing in by, much more impassioned and hot on this take as she cried out, "All of these cocks taste so good!' The Phantump's arm caressed her tits again, and the other ghost types all forced their cocks forward, pressing and prodding against her face with them as she writhed in ecstasy, tongue sticking out to lick wildly across any dick she could reach, wanting to simply slather any cock around her with affection. Her hands seized Haunter and Sableye's dicks as she continued on. "Ghost cocks taste better than anything else in this world." She then proceeded to slurp Decidueye's cock right back down again, greedily pushing forward to choke him down and treat herself to some hard, tasty ghost cock again.

The owl Pokemon let out eager moans, but this time he kept his hand off of the cheap purple bob wig that Hilda wore, ensuring that this time there was nothing to interrupt the cute trainer slurping his cock down. Hilda had a special way with sucking dick, one her grass and ghost type co-star knew all too well ,and he didn't want to do anything to risk ruining it again as she lavished his cock with hot, steady oral attention that just felt too good for him to hold back his enjoyment of. Hilda didn't hesitate for a second in taking him into her throat and gagging loudly on his big dick, the lining of her throat almost massaging it as she gave him his turn of sloppy head.

But it wasn't long before she switched over to grab Decidueye's cock with the hand she let go of Haunter's with, taking his dick back into her mouth again but this time brimming with affection and eagerness, showing off the crazed hungers holding tightly onto her as she embraced her want. Her eyes flashed with desire beneath her fake glasses, and Hilda showed off an increasingly sloppy and frenzied treatment in her deep adoration of these big dicks, letting herself sink into a state of hot bliss and surrender potent enough to guide her into getting blowbanged by ghost types with a marked lack of shame or hesitation. All while cameras invasively peeked in and recorded her lurid indulgence, capturing every twisting second of her sucking off multiple Pokemon and just generally showing a sense of surrender and haze completely removed from decency or sense. Hilda flaunted something uncontrolled and wicked in the way she pushed so readily forward and indulged.

Rosa couldn't believe her eyes, startled by the sight of what Hilda was doing. Having sex on camera with Pokemon in what was blatantly a porn shoot was the kind of shock that Rosa really had no framework to process, watching as her idol threw herself into depravity far beyond any level that Rosa understood. She was getting messily blowbanged by ghost types and loving every second of it, and no part of that made any sense to the stunned girl as she lingered on the fringes, continuing to watch for far longer than she should have before she finally found the inner strength pull back. Dizzy and confused by what she saw, Rosa wasn't sure where she was going, just that she had to be somewhere other than here. That much she was certain of.  
************************  
"Hey, if you were ever a porn star, what would your name be? I'd probably call myself Valkyrie White." 

When Hilda had initially asked that odd, out of nowhere question to Rosa, she thought nothing of it. Just Hilda playing around and asking something kind of out there, she'd thought. But as Rosa sat there hunched over her laptop, she really didn't know what to think. She had been unable to get the thought of Hilda and what she'd done out of her head from the moment she stumbled away from Hilda's inter-species blowbang porn shoot. Her mind could not drop the vivid images of what she'd seen there, shaken by the pressure of something far more intense than poor Rosa had any idea how to handle, and the more she tried to think about this in any sensible, clear-headed way and understand what happened, the less capable she was of keeping her thoughts straight. What was going on? Why was this happening? How was this happening?

The name 'Valkyrie White' ended up in a search bar on a website that Rosa was ashamed to even know existed. Nervously, she scrolled down to find a myriad of videos and thumbnails all showing off a dizzying range of debauchery that Rosa had no idea how to confront, all with Hilda front and center. She was fucking Pokemon, she was having sex with older women in fake incest videos, she was taking on twelve men in the span of an hour. Everything that Rosa would never have thought her kick ass idol turned close friend would do, Hilda was doing with glee for the camera.

"Rhyporn #1 most searched star for this month", a flashing banner excitedly read. Hilda was the most searched name on this website. None of this made any sense to Rosa, and yet she found herself so engrossed and startled by this that she just didn't know how to help herself. This was a kind of messed up so powerful that she found herself drawn in deeper by the depravity and madness of what was happening, needing to find out more, needing to know what was happening here no the cost. She began to click about some more and found Hilda's highest rated video on the website. "Valkyrie White's scene from Let's Get Lycanrocked 2". In her panic, Rosa clicked it before she could even think rationally about what she was really doing.

Unzipping a slightly long hoodie to reveal nothing but a skimpy pink bra and matching keyhole panties a heart cut out over her snatch underneath, Hilda said, "Looks like nobody's here," as she settled down onto a path of grass amid what looked like a back alley somewhere out on the fringes of Nimbasa City. The noise of wind and distant traffic startled Rosa, but not as much as the steady advance into frame of a Lycanroc did, as Hilda tugged her jacket up to expose her taut ass and her waiting, open pussy, left in nothing but sexy lingerie her signature cap as the hefty dog Pokemon climbed up onto her. "Mm, and that means I'm all yours, boy," she purred, reaching a hand between her legs and helping to guide him into her waiting, eager pussy.

The Lycanroc thrust needily forward, his thick, knotted cock sinking into the hot embrace of Hilda's tight snatch as he shifted over her, properly mounting the human down on her hands and knees in an alley. He panted heavily as he got into position and began to thrust, quick and eager pushes forward sinking his cock into Hilda's eager, tight hole, all while the excited human moaned for him. The eagerness she showed in having him penetrate her was markedly shameless, a show of pure want and desire powerful enough to leave Rosa almost embarrassed to be watching this, as the camera circled around to show Hilda's face and she had such a look of excitement and want on her face.

"Canine Pokemon might be my favorite," Hilda moaned, biting her lip as she stared up at the camera, licking her lips. "I can feel his knot pushing against my pussy. He wants to lock it in me so bad, and if he's a good boy, I'll probably let him, too." She showed absolutely no hesitation in being taken semi-publicly by a Pokemon, and her confession about being knotted to a camera made Rosa feel a whole lot of emotions she wasn't ready for.

The bare shock of this all couldn't be ignored. There was nothing sensible or decent about this and Rosa could feel that nervous pressure upon her as she stared forward in utter dismay, startled and confused by what she saw, but beneath the haze of wondering why her idol, a champion level trainer who was making great money through tournaments already, would ever get into porn, was something more guilty. Lust. Her thighs rubbed together, as Rosa felt something ache between her legs, a swell of desire taking hold of her and leaving her confused, dizzy, helpless. She tried to think her way clearly through what was happening, but she felt hopeless and lost in trying to do so, stuck with the imposing push of something senseless upon her. She didn't know how to handle what she was watching and any attempt to piece together her thoughts proved fruitless as she just watched

Lycanroc didn't let up at all on his rapid thrusts into the tight, waiting hole begging his cock for more. The sound of his steady slams into Hilda's hot pussy made steady noises the camera picked up amid the ambient outdoors noise, especially as Hilda tried to stifle her moans and keep quiet, never sure if anyone would come by them. He couldn't get enough of her, pushing his fore-paws against her back and trying to shove her down further as he exerted his dominance in hard, steady motions that made her all the more hot and excited. Hilda didn't show much in the way of shame or hesitation about what she was doing as she took on the rapid pushes and the relentless pressure of being fucked by a dog,

"It's so good," Hilda moaned, shoving back quickly against the dog as she let him have his way with her more firmly. "I love getting fucked in public. So much danger of getting caught; imagine if someone came across me now, getting fucked by a Lycanroc. It would be so embarrassing." She licked her lips, eyes up at the camera eagerly as she played flirty and hot.

"But what if they wanted you to do something to keep them quiet?" the cameraman asked, implying things that sounded like canned, planned dialogue. His manner of speech was very stiff and sounded like he was reciting a line from memory, in contrast to a very natural and playful cadence that Hilda kept.

"Mm, you mean like with my mouth? Well, if someone found me I guess I'd have to keep them quiet by any means possible. And who wouldn't love a chance to fuck my pretty face? Of course I'd suck a cock to keep them quiet. Hell... I'd probably suck their cock even if they didn't mind. Why not spread the love a little bit?" She spoke eagerly, biting her lip as her gaze met the camera, the heat and excitement of getting fucked from behind clear across her face as she played up a slutty edge to herself that helped carry the scene along.

Rosa didn't know what to think about any of this, but somewhere along the way her hand had begun to creep along her thigh. Shivering hotly under the panic of realizing she was starting to get more than a little worked up under all of this pressure, she felt a pang of guilt hit her, a rush of shame crashing down upon her as she continued to watch Hilda getting fucked in an alley by a dog. A video of pure debauchery she could have turned off at any second but felt oddly powerless against. All while she let this all happen and did nothing to stop it. Rosa could have put an end to this at any point, decided enough was enough and turned it all off. But she stayed there, stayed hopelessly glued on the depraved thrill of watching her friend have sex with a Pokemon and revel in being a porn star.

The moans that Hilda wanted to hold back as Lycanroc fucked her grew hotter and more excited, a swell of need seizing tight hold of the trainer as she took on a pounding that made her ache with excitement, pushing aggressively against the hard pushes of a big cock fucking her steadily. "Oh, it's coming," she panted. "Nngh, cum in me boy! You're such a good boy, Lycanroc! Knot me and fill me with cum, please. Good boy good boy good boy!" She gasped and twisted in ecstasy as she came, the hard swell of a strong orgasm hitting her as she rocked up to her throbbing peak and lost herself completely. The pleasure surged through her body, pure excitement thrilling her as she shook down to her very core with need and want. It felt too good for her to deal with, a throbbing sense of pure exhilaration hitting her hard as she gave in to it all.

Lycanroc shoved forward into the spasming embrace of her climaxing pussy, and with a succinct, steady grunt he forced his knot into her. His cock erupted with a gush of messy, thick spunk that made Hilda's face twist in further, hotter excitement as she took the pressure on and twisted hotly under all of the throbbing, ravenous excitement of being treated to such bliss. Lycanroc panted and smiled, leaning over to lick her cheek, as Hilda in turn nuzzled back against him happily.

"One of the best co-stars I've ever had," she purred, before her eyes drifted over toward the cameraman. "Hey, since this good boy's going to be stuck in me for a little while and I'm not going anywhere... Wanna fuck my mouth?"

Rosa's hand had gone from her thigh to inside of her panties without her even noticing it, rubbing at her sopping wet mound, and once she realized it she nearly screamed as she stumbled back from her laptop, slamming it shut and pulling her hand away. Rosa panted and shivered, knowing she was turned on but feeling absolutely nothing comforting in that fact. This was a kind of fucked up she wasn't ready for, and Rosa found herself struggling to think of a good way around this as she lingered nervously at the foot of her bed, knowing there was really only one possible solution to this. It wasn't even a solution, wasn't going to resolve her concerns or quell her lusts.

She reached for her phone and fired off a text to Hilda asking if she was free to hang out.  
*******************************  
Hilda arrived at Rosa's place quickly, walking into her room and catching the way her friend looked at her. She felt like there was only one way to do this, and she just bluntly came out with it. "You stumbled onto my shoot this morning," she sighed. "I was worried you had."

Rosa didn't even get a hello. She'd sat there nervously at the edge of her bed wondering how she was going to go about any of this and talk to Hilda. Now she was on the receiving end of something a confrontation when it should have been the other way around. "How did you--"

"Someone saw you peeking around and told me about it later," Hilda said. She walked across Rosa's room, very aware of how her friend was looking at her as she sat down on the edge of her bed beside her. "And I'm guessing you have a lot of questions. And that's not exactly something I can blame you for. So I'll let you ask them, Rosa. All of them. Because we're friends, and right now I can tell that you're--well, you did come in on me dressed as Shauntal."

"I did!" Rosa gasped, not even knowing how to ask her a question now and instead lapsing right into panic over the words she expressed. "And I don't know what to say about that! Hilda?"

"You know, I'll bet I could get you cast as Caitlin to do some sequel scenes together," Hilda teased, and watched Rosa's face turn so pink that she had to turn around and bury it into the sheets.

"Hilda!" Rosa whined, muffled by her bedding. "Hilda no! That's not--this isn't--you're trying to--just stop!" She was already in over her head, taking a second to steady herself before shoving up from the bed and sighing. "I'm sorry, I just... This is really awkward!" Hilda only nodded in response. There wasn't much more she could have done, in all fairness. "But fine. Questions. Okay. Let's start off with... Hm... How about what the fuck?"

Hilda gave a steady sigh in response to that question. "I've been hanging around Pokestar Studios a lot longer than you have, and when you're there enough that they start to trust you to put on good work, and they think you're pretty enough... Someone comes by and tells you about the back lot, and offers to start you on some other kind of work. It's not just for fun and games, though; it pays. It pays really well, and for work that's sometimes a lot more fun than fishing around for trainers looking to fight. There's some decent money in just having sex with other guys, but... The Pokemon is where the real money is, and if I'm being honest, where the fun is."

Rosa listened in awe to how direct Hilda was about it. She should have known, given the fact that Hilda was generally a very straightforward and frank kind of woman. But still! This was insane. Pure insanity and there was really nothing about it she could help. She had to just listen on to what she was saying, nodding slowly in understanding as she took in the most nonsensical and insane words possible and had to act like they were all pretty normal and fair. It wasn't. It was insane. Every word of it was. There was no making this make sense, and Rosa was mortified at the idea of trying to act like it did.

And yet... She found herself hanging on every word. Even in way over her head, she couldn't help but be drawn in by what was being said and by the way that Hilda spoke so calmly about this. "So you don't find it weird to have sex with Pokemon?"

"Of course not," Hilda said, shrugging. "They all know what they're doing. There's no abuse going on there. The Pokemon participating are ones who want to be there, and they have as much fun fucking me as I do getting fucked. I'd always been a little curious about it before, but once they started me in on the fun stuff, I got hooked. Even started fucking my own team sometimes, just for the hell of it."

"I see," Rosa said, nervously looking about, trying to keep her jaw from dropping. "Well, that's... I wasn't expecting a lot of this. I actually don't really know how to feel about nay of it, honestly. It's a lot to take in." She looked toward Hilda, hoping that she could find something in her eyes that would help her understand, only to see catch sight of Hilda shoving forward to pin her down onto her back with a kiss.

The suddenness of Hilda's advance startled Rosa, as she hit the bed and felt the weight of her friend pushing down firm against her, Hilda completely devoid of hesitation or worry as she leaned into the madness and seized firm hold of her lips. With eager and loving affection she began to kiss the sweet brunette, leaning against her with a firm and confident push that made Rosa feel dizzy and hot. All of Rosa's tense panic hit a very sudden and powerful dip as she felt the reassuring push of lips against hers, overwhelmed and left dizzy enough that she just began to sink into acceptance of what was taking hold of her. She was hopeless here, stuck wanting something that felt so hot and needy that she didn't know where to even begin handling such sensations, and it was in the throes of that haze that Hilda struck.

"You're really cute when you're embarrassed," Hilda purred, pressing firmly into Rosa as she continued to nibble at her bottom lip. "You got turned on watching it, didn't you? That's why you've been sitting here nervously all day wanting to invite me over. You had more than just questions for me. I'll bet you even watched a video or two."

"You're the top searched name on Rhyporn," Rosa whimpered, chest beating rapidly as the taste of Hilda's kiss lingered upon her lips. She felt like a hopeless wreck now, and there was little she could do to make sense of what was happening.

Pressing more kisses down against Rosa's lips, Hilda felt proud and powerful now in the midst of this dazed moment. "So you did look. Mm, did you touch yourself to any of them, or were you too embarrassed?"

"I didn't know what to think," Rosa whined. "I saw you with a Lycanroc, and decided I had to just call you and find out what was happening."

"Oh! My scene from Let's Get Lycanrocked 2? That was a fun one. But you poor girl, so you're just horny and curious, and haven't taken care of any of it?" Hilda's hand sank down Rosa's body, teasing her way slowly down toward her thighs. "If you'll let me, I can fix that for you. You must have been so tense waiting for me to come over. Just give me the word."

Rosa whimpered at the seductive touch of Hilda upon her, body twisting nervously as she felt herself begin to shudder. The weight of her ignored lusts weighed heavy on Rosa, and now as Hilda so expertly laid into her she found herself twisting with the frustration of acceptance and heat, not sure how to handle what was washing over her now but feeling ready to just take it all on. "I'm so horny right now, Hilda," she whined, nodding in invitation. "I was so nervous that I didn't want to do anything. I don't know what to feel."

"Feel good," was Hilda's firm insistence as her hands grabbed at Rosa's tights and her shorts, pulling them down her legs as she slipped around underneath her, getting her bottomless with such efficiency that it made Rosa's cheeks light up with guilty excitement, a nervous whine following as Rosa felt the pressure of Hilda's perverted touch upon her, hot and excited and definitely way more than Rosa was ready to handle, and yet all she wanted was for Hilda to descend upon her and overwhelm her. And that was exactly what Hilda intended to do as she slipped a finger into Rosa's pussy, toying with her unbearably wet and desperate hole for a moment as she slipped into position, coming around to her and getting right where she wanted to be. "But I can help you with that."

With eager nods, Rosa succumbed to the touch of the woman whose sex life had spent the whole day being her primary focus, a guilty rush of heat taking hold of her as her legs parted slowly and she offered herself up completely to the pressure of her friend's touch. She lay back, letting Hilda pull away from her body and slide down her body, grabbing at her breasts and her hips as she went. "So you... You like girls too?" she asked. Like that was a pressing issue right now.

"Of course I do," Hilda scoffed. "You're so adorable, Rosa. I'm kind of glad to know you do, too." As she smiled up at Rosa, the poor trainer blushed even hotter, wriggling cutely and drawing soft laughter from Hilda's lips as she slipped further down, getting onto her knees at the edge of the bed and finding a good position to start indulging in Rosa from. Hilda had to find the best way possible to make this happen, and she wasn't going to settle for anything less. She pulled Rosa's slender legs up over her shoulders as she sank her head between her thighs, finding the perfect place to push forward and indulge thoroughly in the sweet embrace of going down on her friend, somewhere she knew she would be able to thrive as she shoved forward and let her hunger take firmer root inside of her.

Pushing her lips up against Rosa's pussy, Hilda didn't hold back a damn thing as she dove forward and began to work hungrily at eating her sweet pussy out, hands on her hips as she made sure to keep herself firmly in place and enjoying the opportunity before her. Eager, steady licks across Rosa's puffy mound helped give Hilda taste for the cute girl, as she indulged in something she hadn't ever really put herself to with quite so much vigor before now. It was a nice change of pace for Hilda, who had before her a nervous, inexperienced girl who was so far removed from the depths of sluttiness and debauchery that had become the norm for Hilda that she didn't even really know how to handle the idea of being turned on by what she'd seen.

Hilda saw opportunity there, as she sought to ease Rosa down into this world, relentless in how she pressed firm into her and let up for nothing. Back and forth her tongue went, bringing a second finger into the mix as she sank both into Rosa's tight hole and worked at her without hesitation or shame. Rosa moaned and twisted eagerly under the pressure, and Hilda knew what she had to do. Keeping up a relentless, eager pace of fingerfucking her into acceptance, Hilda relished in the chance she had before her to turn Rosa.

On some level Rosa almost expected that, fidgeting nervously under the press of the loving tongue keeping steady work upon her. She could feel something primal take hold of her as Hilda kept up her eager pace, and Rosa knew better than to expect this all to lead to nothing. Hilda very blatantly wanted more from Rosa than that, and and yet even with full knowledge of that fact Rosa couldn't shake the impending pressure of something hot and exciting holding onto her. It felt amazing, and that wasn't a surprise to Rosa given how talented Hilda clearly was. There was nothing about having a girl as gorgeous as Hilda going down on her that Rosa wasn't absolutely thrilled by, but it really left Rosa feeling the pressure of being completely outclasses by someone more experienced and ready than she was.

Refusing to let up for a second, Hilda licked all over, steadily keeping the pace with her fingers as her tongue and her lips roamed eagerly, moving on impulse and excitement as she let herself get carried away. Hilda knew this was the way to go, as the moaning, twisting Rosa gave up everything to Hilda, dropping her defenses and accepting this insane situation completely. This was her opportunity, and Hilda was eager to keep up the pressure on her now as she took it, remaining firm as she gave Rosa all the pleasure she could with one very clear and very shameless intention, and it paid off brilliantly as Rosa's hips bucked and she found herself gasping Hilda's name in hot, throbbing excitement.

After a whole day spent wanting in spite of the pressure upon her, Rosa wasn't guarded against any of this, and raw sensation gripped her more tightly than she could handle. An explosive, powerful orgasm lit her up with throbbing excitement too potent for her to handle, and she found herself impossibly struggling to keep her thoughts straight as Hilda eased her down into the throes of depraved acceptance and excitement, bringing her to a sudden and firm climax before drawing her hand back.

Lying there panting and twisting hotly, Rosa stared up at Hilda, not sure what to say or how to respond. "T-thank you?" she asked, nervous and tense as she lay there, watching a wicked smirk break across Hilda's face. She felt that she knew what was coming, and yet even dreading it, she felt excited.

"I think you would do really, really well making the jump, Rosa. An adorable girl like you could find a lot of success here. What if..." She kissed down at Rosa's thighs sweetly as she let the moment hang, Rosa's panting filling the silence. "What if I pulled some strings, and your debut was in a girl-on-girl piece with me? You wouldn't have to worry about stress, and I'd be right there to help you through it. Would you be willing to give it a try?'

"I would." Rosa didn't think before she spoke, but even feeling nervous in the lingering aftermath of those words, they didn't feel wrong.

"Good. Then I'll make some calls, but once I get back, you and I are going to have to spend the night working on our 'chemistry' together, so you can make a big impact on your debut."


End file.
